Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water wheel turbine for hydropower generation utilizing the head of a watercourse, generally a submersible waterwheel turbine with horizontal wheel shaft and a multiplicity of multifaceted cells uniformly spaced within the periphery and the interior of said waterwheel. The wheel is primarily intended for used in multiple environments with a multiplicity of water currents able to generate electricity from the kinetic energy contained therein.
Description of the Prior Art
The ancient Greeks invented the waterwheel and were, along with the Romans, the first to use it for both irrigation and as a power source. Significant improvements have been made to the waterwheel designed for energy production through the years; however, while these waterwheels may be appropriate for the designed purpose, they would not be as appropriate for green energy production as the present invention, described herein.